The Catastrophic Consequences of MSN
by Shadow-Sox-Eat-Jasper-Randomly
Summary: A series of conversations between the characters of Twilight on something almost like MSN. Shocking revelations, sinister plots, sadistic bumblebees and, yes, exploding cars, houses, Bellas, and caravans aplenty. What could possibly be more exciting?


**Disclaimer: because we are too lazy to keep putting it, this is for the whole thing. WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (or MSN)! So please don't sue us or anything.**

**Here's a list of who's who for this chapter. Memorise it, people:**

**Bella: I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee**

**Edward: I_shparkle**

**Jake: muttboy**

**Jasper: *I*feel*your*pain***

**Alice: lil'psychic**

**Rosalie: I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse**

**Emmett: killed_by_a_bear**

**Carlisle: fit'doctor**

**Esme: luv y'all**

**Seth: my_choccy_fluff**

**Leah: bite-me. i-bite-back**

**Mike: golden_retriever**

**A/N: **

**This is the random musings of two Twilight-mad girls, so it makes no sense. Even to us.**

**We realised we had no idea why Bella's name is I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee, so we decided to make a chapter on it…**

**Oh, and also, this is some weird MSN where there is basically one big conversation for anyone who signs on. As in, no private conversations between people if they don't like everyone else watching what they write.**

**Revelations & Bumblebees**

_I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee has signed on._

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **hi? anyone? Eddie??

_I_shparkle has signed on._

**I_shparkle: **Bella, love, why is your name 'I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee'?

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee:** 'Coz you bit me :)

_k__illed_by_a_bear_ _has signed on._

**I_shparkle: **What the fuck?!

**killed_by_a_bear: **WTF WTF?? eddies saying a naughty word??

_fit'doctor has signed on._

**I_shparkle: **Shut up, Emmett. Bella thinks that I'm a bumblebee!

**killed_by_a_bear: **hahahaha… bumblebee… hahahahahahahaha!

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **well, DUH! Wot else could you be??

**fit'doctor: **Edward, this is serious. SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH!!!

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **WTF??! I was just joking!!!

**killed_by_a_bear: **yeah, WTF?!

_fit'doctor has changed their name to 'I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees…'_

**I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees…: **I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees…

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **you're WEREbumblebees??!

**I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees…: **Umm…. No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous! Why would you think something like that??

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **...but you just said 'I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-_us-being-werebumblebees_'…??

**I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees…: **Damn, she's too clever for me… ummm… Edward???

**I_shparkle: ***sighs* Carlisle, just go. I'll try to sort this out.

_I-was-never-here-and-I-never-said-anything-about-us-being-werebumblebees… has signed out._

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **okaaaaay…

_muttboy has signed on._

_*I*feel*your*pain* has signed on._

_lil'psychic has signed on._

_golden_retriever has signed on._

_I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse has signed on._

_Luv y'all has signed on._

_My_choccy_fluff has signed on._

_bite-me. i-bite-back has signed on._

_Error: simultaneous sign on overload. Conspiracy suspected._

**killed_by_a_bear: **edward, WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD THAT YOU'RE A WEREBUMBLEBEE???

**I_shparkle: **What?! You didn't know?? You didn't know what we are – what we ALL are???

**killed_by_a_bear: **…huh?

**I_shparkle: ***sighs* Emmett, I never wanted to be the one to tell you this, but… I just can't believe you haven't already worked this out… Wow, this is awkward. Emmett... you're a werebumblebee.

_Error: extended inactive period. _

_Error: extended inactive period. Automatic shutdown in 1 minute._

_Automatic shutdown in 30 seconds._

_Automatic shutdown in 20 seconds._

_Automatic shutdown in 10 seconds._

_Automatic shut-_

**killed_by_a_bear: **WTF?!

**I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse: **WTF?!

***I*feel*your*pain*: **WTF?!

**lil'psychic: **WTF?!

_Error: simultaneous comment overload. Conspiracy-_

**muttboy: **WTF?!

**bite-me. i-bite-back: **WTF?!

**my_choccy_fluff: **what on earth?!

_Error: simultaneous comment overload. Conspir-_

**bite-me. i-bite-back: **seriously, seth, at sum point ur gonna hav to start swearing

**my_choccy_fluff: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NEEEEEEVEEERRRRRR!!!!

_my_choccy_fluff has been evicted from the conversation by popular demand._

**luv y'all: **Aaaanyway, what the fuck?!

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **does that mean i'm a bumblebee now?? plzzzzzz can I be a bumblebee??? eddie, i wanna be a bumblebee!!!

**I_shparkle: **Just… calm down, love. Do NOT try and phase. I'll be with you soon to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself.

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee:** noooooo!!!! i wanna phase NOW!!!

**I_shparkle: **Please, Bella, I just need to sort a little thing out with this lot first, and then I'll come round.

**I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee: **NOOOOO!!!! EDDIE. I. WANT. TO. PHASE. NOOOOWWWW!!!!!

_I_got_bit_by_a_bumble_bee has signed out._

**muttboy: **dont worry, _eddie_, i'll make sure she doesnt accidently sting something and die or something ;)

_muttboy has signed out. _

**I_shparkle: **But…

**killed_by_a_bear: **I'M A WEREBUMBLEBEE????????

**I_shparkle: **Emmett this is hardly the time…

**killed_by_a_bear:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THE TIME?!?!? YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME I'M A BLOODY INSECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**lil'psychic: **Jasper, did _you_ know about this???

***I*feel*your*pain*: **…About what?

**lil'psychic: **...bumblebees!

***I*feel*your*pain*: **What about them?

**lil'psychic: **have you been paying _any _attention to the conversation?? you know, about us. and werebumblebees.

***I*feel*your*pain*: **...huh?

**lil'psychic: **WE'RE WEREBUMBLEBEES!

***I*feel*your*pain*: **Darling… are you feeling okay? We are _vampires_.

**lil'psychic: **Gah!

_muttboy has signed on._

**muttboy: **EDWARD GET OVER HERE _NOW_!!!!

**I_shparkle: **_WTF__ HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BELLA??!_

_I_shparkle has signed out._

_muttboy has signed out._

_Error: extended inactive period._

_bite-me. i-bite-back has signed out._

_Error: extended inactive period._

**golden_retriever: **sooo, werebumblebees, heh?

_lil'psychic has exchanged a horrified look with *I*feel*your*pain*, killed_by_a_bear, I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse, and luv y'all._

**lil'psychic: **errr... Mike? What are you doing here?

**golden_retriever: **hold on... _vampires?_

_killed_by_a_bear has exchanged a somewhat sinister look with *I*feel*your*pain*, I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse, and lil'psychic._

**luv y'all: **...You'd better not be thinking what I think you are thinking.

_killed_by_a_bear has signed out._

_*I*feel*your*pain* has signed out._

_I'm_blonde_what's_your_excuse? has signed out._

_lil'psychic has signed out._

**luv y'all: ***sighs* I'm sorry, Mike. I really am.

_luv y'all has signed out._

**golden_retriever: **wat? why? wat are they gonna do??

**golden_retriever: **guys??

_golden_retriever has signed out._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So yeah, please R&R and all that jazz (Jasper moment). We shall try to update soon!**


End file.
